Derivation
by OfficiallyNobody
Summary: "Hey! Who the heck do you think you are, messing with Outsider business?" "Stand down, Red Hood." "Uh… Not to be rude, but who are you?" "Robin and this is Red Hood, Spoiler, Turbo, Kasumi, and Demon. And hello to you as well, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, and Artemis." "…dude…" "Oh, great, more idiots." "Red Hood, I said stand down." Major AU x-over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In which minors make the most boss gangs, Wally is (still) an idiot, and Red Hood is discouraged from covering the Team with red paintballs.**

** …I'm doing this just because I can. I don't own anything.**

**-YJ-Batman-YJ-Batman-YJ-**

"Kasumi, Demon!" Robin called, gesturing to the thugs with crowbars.

Demon grinned as he rushed forward with his twin hunting knives, and Kasumi moved quickly as she kicked down her share of the simple criminals. Behind her mask, the faintest smirk briefly touched her lips before she was moving again.

Red Hood, on the other hand, had an entirely different approach. Since Robin refused to let him have actual guns because of the whole 'no killing unless absolutely one-hundred-percent unavoidable' thing (although Demon still got to have his sword and knives and Kasumi got twin katana, go fig), he had fallen back to using paintball guns he had picked up, and although they weren't as good as the genuine article would be, even he had to admit that they were pretty decent for taking out people, and the fact that they could blind was rather useful.

"Spoiler, Turbo, how much more time do you need?" Robin asked, smashing back those who were coming too close with his eskrima sticks and red throwing disks.

Turbo paused for a moment before answering proudly, "Finished." Spoiler, knowing that he could now cover himself, leapt into the fray with a handful of shuriken in hand.

The first idiot who thought he could take on the now alone Turbo was met by a quick blow to the head from Turbo's collapsible staff. The second idiot had failed to notice the first one getting taken down.

Robin, who had become more aggressive as soon as Turbo had said he was finished, glanced over and noticed that his team had taken out most of the drug trafficking ring criminals that had been there. "Outsiders, fall back."

"And it was just getting fun, too," Red Hood complained in jest, but when the smoke bombs Robin and Demon had thrown cleared, the warehouse was empty of all except for the unconscious criminals.

-YJ-Batman-YJ-

"So what is it this time?' Wally asked, annoying Roy already. "More nano-bot clouds? Some crazy assassin who wants to kill Superman with a feather?"

"No, and who the hell gave you sugar for breakfast?" Red Arrow asked, giving his 'younger brother' a strange look for the second theory. "Actually, it's that new gang, the one that keeps moving around. Although, really, I don't know if 'gang' is the best term…"

"Explain," Batman said, startling both of the teenagers because they hadn't heard him approach.

"They were in Star City last night," Roy elaborated after a moment's hesitation. "They took down a drug trafficking ring without any serious injuries to the members of it. Admittedly, a decent number of the perps were either lightly slashed up with a knife or covered in red paint, but they didn't kill them. And I know it was the gang because they left this," he placed a bagged red disk on the table, "behind."

Batman didn't say anything for a moment, just looking at the disk. "Tell the rest of the team you have a new mission."

-YJ-Batman-YJ-

"So, what do you think is gonna happen?" Wally asked, vibrating his seat, although he tried not to. He hadn't liked it last time when M'gann scolded him for it.

"Hopefully one of them knocks you out," Artemis said, causing Red Arrow to glare at her.

"Hopefully we do not have to fight them," Aqualad said. "From what we know of them, they are all rather skilled in combat, especially the leader and the one with the paintball guns."

"And the pair with the blades," Kid Flash added in before he frowned. "How is it that the Justice League has this little information on these guys?"

"Because they came out of nowhere and don't stay in one place very long," Red Arrow said. "Batman thinks that by reviewing where they've been in the past might reveal something, but he hasn't found anything yet."

"Which is why we are to avoid fighting this group if we can avoid it," Aqualad added in, backing up his friend. _And hopefully we can._

-YJ-Batman-YJ-

Kid Flash was nervous. The team had already walked right into a trap when it was revealed that the 'supposed current location' of the 'gang' they were after turned out to be someone the gang had crossed, and then somebody had thrown a bunch of smoke bombs into the room.

"Hey!" a new voice said, and Kid Flash was barely able to make out someone standing just a few feet away, holding some kind of gun. Unconsciously, he edged closer to Red Arrow. "Who the hell do you think you are, messing with Outsider business?"

"Stand down, Red Hood," another voice said as the fan whirred to life, the smoke clearing away to reveal six kids, each of them wearing a mask of some sort. Three of them wore domino masks, one of them had on what looked like a dark purple ski mask, another had a full-face red mask, and the last had on what resembled a futuristic gas-mask.

"Uh…" Artemis said. "Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Robin," the oldest of the boys with a domino mask on said, and the team realized he was the one who told the other to stand down. "And this is Red Hood," a gesture to the older boy with the gun and full-face mask, "Spoiler," the girl with the purple ski mask, "Turbo," the second boy wearing a domino mask who held up some type of tablet-like thing in greeting, "Kasumi," the girl with the 'gas-mask', and the team saw that she had two katana strapped to her back, "and Demon," the last boy, whose domino mask was green, and the two knives and sword he carried were easily visible, even though he didn't look very old at all. "And hello to you as well, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Miss Martian, and Artemis."

"…dude…" Kid Flash said, clearly impressed.

"Oh, great, more idiots," Red Hood said.

"Red Hood, I said stand down," Robin said, shooting a quick glare to the other boy. "Sorry 'bout him, he can be a little blunt. So… What'd we'd do to get the Justice League interested enough to send their little covert team of 'partners' after us?"

**-YJ-Batman-YJ-Batman-YJ-**

**E/N: Ok, so before anyone gets confused, here's a list of who's who for the Outsiders…**

**Robin-Dick Grayson, age 13, leader**

**Red Hood-Jason Todd, age 14, second-in-command**

**Kasumi-Cassandra Cain, age 11**

**Spoiler-Stephanie Brown, age 10**

**Turbo-Tim Drake, age 8**

**Demon-Damian (Wayne/al Ghul), age 6**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In which Robin lightly trolls on the Team, Artemis is in disbelief several times over, and plans are made.**

**-YJ-Batman-YJ-Batman-YJ-**

"Actually, no, the better question would be," Robin said, before suddenly rushing forward, flipping once, and landing on a crate right in front of Red Arrow, a somewhat maniacal grin on his face, "_What _did they send you _for_?"

"To find out just exactly who you and your gang are and what you're up to," Red Arrow said, not flinching the least little bit.

"Oh, well, in that case," Robin said, leaning back on his heels, his grin softening, "we're kinda just 'cleaning-up' at the moment. After all, none of our rogues have tried anything recently, and-"

"You guys have a rogues gallery?!" Artemis basically shouted.

"Well, yeah," Robin said, back-flipping over to the other Outsiders, who all were half engaged in their own thing, half watching Robin talk to the team. "I mean, we've been doing this… What, three years, you and I?" Robin asked of Red Hood, who nodded. "And then Kasumi joined up about six months later, then Spoiler, who had already made an enemy or two, Turbo joined around the first anniversary, and then Demon joined roughly a year and a half ago."

Miss Martian was the first to break the silence. "If I may, who are your 'rogues'?"

"Well, I suppose telling you those not related to our true identities can't hurt…" Robin said. "Um… Actually, only Two-Face, Black Mask, the Joker, and obviously the random mob bosses who we took down over the years are the ones I can tell you about."

Kid Flash's jaw dropped. "You guys made enemies of Black Mask and Two-Face? And _the Joker_?!"

"Not on purpose," Turbo answered, putting the tablet in the metal case before tucking it away in his bag. "Besides, they attacked _us_ first."

"You forgot Penguin!" Spoiler shouted. "Remember? Because he got mad because you 'stole' his bird theme and then Demon kicked him the face and Kasumi knocked out his henchman and he thought she was being smug about it because she was just standing there because he doesn't know that she's doesn't ever talk and then Turbo hacked the gizmo he had stolen and then you said that he would be the bird in the cage, not you, and then-"

Robin slapped his hand over her mouth. "Spoiler, I think they get the idea."

"Wow, someone who talks more than Kid Mouth does," Red Arrow said with the slightest grin.

"HEY!" Kid Flash and Spoiler shouted in unison. Robin just snickered.

"Why are we still here?" Demon asked suddenly, crossing his arms. "We should have knocked them out as soon as they arrived, not stood around and told them potential blackmail against us."

Superboy glared at the boy, as did Robin. "Demon, what did I say about being rude?"

"You _suggested_ that I keep such comments to myself because they could 'hurt someone's feelings'," Demon mocked. "However, there's no _requirement_ that I follow such asinine advice, and insulting _them_ happens to be my goal."

"Why did I sign up for this?" Robin muttered to himself with a sigh. "Red Hood, why don't you and the others go scouting? I'll catch up to you in a minute."

After a moment, Red Hood nodded slowly. "Alright. Come on, twerps."

"I'm not a twerp," Turbo shot back. "A nerd, maybe. A geek, definitely. Possibly even a dork. But I _am not_ a twerp in even the smallest of regards."

"Whatever you say, tech-boy," Red Hood shot back, grabbing Demon by the collar of his trench coat. "You're coming too, Spawn."

"No. I'm staying here in case they try to attack Robin," Demon said, crossing his arms as he slipped out of Red Hood's grip. "Two against six is better odds than one against six."

"Demon, please," Robin said. "Just go with the others, ok? I won't be long."

"There's nothing you could possibly have to tell them that I don't already know."

Robin groaned, rubbing his temples for a moment. "Hood, we'll be out in a minute."

Without another word, Red Hood was ushering the other three out, Spoiler babbling excitedly to Turbo about something. "If you have questions, I would suggest that they get asked, or we can't very well answer them."

"Wow, and you said the other guy was blunt," Kid Flash blurted without thinking. The glare he received made him regret it instantly, though.

To the surprise of everyone other than Demon, though, Robin laughed at that. Admittedly, it was more of a cackle that seemed like it had been tailored to be unnerving rather than an honest-to-goodness laugh, but still. "Dude, you have no idea."

"Tt. Stupid," Demon said. He raised an eyebrow under his mask. "I was being serious. If you have questions, ask them. Now."

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Artemis asked, her face clearly showing disbelief, even behind her mask. "I mean, you look like you're about nine, and the kid seems to be about eight."

"Hey!" Robin shouted, glaring in indignation. "I'll have you know that I'm thirteen, not _nine_!"

"Your maturity level tends to disagree with you at times," Demon taunted with a sly grin.

"Details, details," Robin said, waving off the insult. He looked back to Artemis. "And, you know, I could ask each of you the exact same question. After all, Red Arrow there is the only one of you who's a legal adult."

"How do you know that?" Red Arrow asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Robin just grinned. "Sorry, but Demon had a point. Can't let you guys blackmail us, after all…" With a quick flick of his wrist, several smoke pellets hit the floor.

By the time the smoke had cleared, Robin and Demon were gone.

-YJ-Batman-YJ-

"I'm telling you, they're ninjas!" Wally complained, flopping down on the couch. "Smoke pellets, disappearing acts, and that one girl, Kasumi, had two _katana_!"

"That doesn't automatically make them ninjas, Wally," Roy said. "Besides, Batman uses smoke pellets and can disappear like that, but are you going to call him a ninja?"

"Dude, I already have."

"…you've got to kidding me," Artemis said, her voice laden with horrified disbelief. "I know you were crazy, but-"

"I am not crazy!"

-YJ-Batman-YJ-

"Have you got a plan?" Jason asked quietly as he and Dick sat a little ways from where the others were sleeping.

"For what?" Dick shoots back, his eyebrows raised. "For tracking down our reasons for fighting? Or for dealing with the League?"

"Both."

"Kind of," Dick said after a moment. "It's going to be a lot harder to bring down Cain than it will be to take down Cluemaster, and I don't even know where to begin when it comes to al Ghul and Boomerang." _'And we can't even _find_ Zucco,'_ goes unsaid, but both know that it's there. "As for the League, well… If we have to, there's always blackmail."

Somehow, that seemed funnier when they had discussed the idea those many times before, and Jason burst out laughing. Dick quickly follows, because, honestly, who would have the gall to blackmail the Justice League with their own secret identities?

**-YJ-Batman-YJ-Batman-YJ-**

**E/N: I don't particularly like this chapter, but… *shrugs***


End file.
